You’re The Last Thing I’ll Need
by bishouji15
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke could get any woman or man to fall for him, but the one person he wants he can't have. "I'm never going to get him. Ever." He muttered to himself and pinched the bridge of his nose. Go figure, the guy was a part of some Host Club.
1. Chapter 1

**You're The Last Thing I'll Need**

**Disclaimer[ I do not own Naruto. :[**

**Hello everyone**** Bitty Bitty-san here. This is the first chapter of a very long, and confusing but great story. Due to the reviews I will get for my first chapie will all depend on just **_**how**_** fast I'll update :**

**I will not speak much Japanese in here because well, im not great with it and I'd rather not offend any real Japanese speakers :[**

**So im going to limit the Japanese language in the story. :D**

**ok soooo...**

**First, I'd like to thank my bestie for being my beta 3333 Lyansi**

**Ok, so im going to wrap this up now, there is a lot of foreshadowing and flash backs just so you all know as well, so get use to it. HaHa**

**Kk. So anyway I'm going to let you get on with the story :**

* * *

Chapter 1: You don't say

_Itachi twirled the keys around his pointer finger as he looked over to the younger Uchiha who took a inhale of breath before he scoffed. Even though the two hated each others guts they still had that...brotherly bond, one could say. Even though they hardly talked they knew when one or the other was upset and of course tried to help out once in while._

"_Whats wrong with you?" He asked, almost sincerely._

_Sasuke's cold black eyes only shifted for a brief moment and he glanced to his brother for what seemed like second. He really wasn't sure why Itachi cared but none the less he shrugged._

"_Hn. Nothing" He answered dully and then turned back toward the blank television screen and leaned back against the sofa with a newly formed frown upon his handsome features._

_Itachi walked over leaning his elbows on the back of the couch and looked to his brother_

"_Otouto...Its him isn't it?" He asked, knowing already that the cause of his brothers mopping or depression was from that one certain blond._

_Sasuke scoffed "No." He muttered quickly and looked to his brother. Their eyes met, knowing he couldn't lie to him now, Sasuke turned slightly to his older brother. "Yes..." He rephrased his answer and gave a slight frown again._

_Itachi chuckled and nodded, he always knew, somehow Itachi always knew._

* * *

Naruto ran around his small apartment like a chicken without it's head "Oh. My. God!" He hollered as he threw anything his hands landed on across his bedroom floor. 

"Ohmygodohmygod!" He continued on, "Ah! If I can't find this shirt, I'll have a bad day! And I'm late already!" He pouted slightly as he turned and looked to his puppy."Shili..." He whined and the puppy looked up at him from his fluffy bed, ears now perked as Naruto spoke his name.

"Shili, please tell me you have it under you..." The blonde said as he went to the puppy and bent down, gently picking up the puppy from his comfort zone in high hopes that what he was looking for was under him. He, however, had no luck on it.

"Damn..." He sighed out and placed the puppy back down on the dog bed before rushing out into the living room, the dog gave no objection to his moving about and only watched his master run around the small apartment.

Naruto looked around frantically "There it is!" He squealed and then ran to the overly crowed couch and quickly grabbed the orange and black shirt that laid there all along. He took a long wift of it, hoping it didn't smell too bad from the last time he wore it. "Eh, its still clean" He muttered when he found he was satisfied with the smell. He slipped it on before he ran his hand through his hair and headed for the door, grabbing the house keys off of the coffee table.

"Wish me luck Shili!" He blubbered as he left his small apartment and rushed down and through the parking lot to his car.

Today he had an interview for a job. A job at a Host club. Of course it wasn't the best of places to work, but it paid great money and Naruto didn't plan to get into a relationship or anything of that sorts, so this job was perfect for him. He started his car and practically floored it all the way to the destination, to the host club. Club-A, they called it.

As Naruto entered the building he looked around at all the host. One was suppose to escort him to the interview room, right? He inhaled but before he could say anything, someone grabbed his hand. "Right this way, Mr.Uzumaki" A young girl said, maybe she was a year younger then him? He raised an eye brow but let her lead him, not going to wonder on how she knew he was whom he was.

She led him down the corridor to a room, all the way at the end of it, to the right. Before she left him to enter the room, she told him that the Boss-Man would be there soon to greet him.

So when Naruto found himself in the room the girl directed him too at least five minutes ago, he wondered if someone was really going to come and frowned at this thought. What kind of interview was this? He inhaled and looked down at his hands which where folded over his lap.

"Uzumaki, correct?" A deep voice came from behind him and caused the blond to jump slightly. He turned, his golden locks swishing from the motion. Before him stood a lean, maroon-haired male and almost droopy eyes who stared back at him.

"Yes, Sir..." He answered, almost unsure. When in the hell did this man come into the room? Naruto rose a perfectly formed eyebrow and looked forward again once the male was now sitting in front of him."Pretty young to be working as a host, aren't you?" The male asked. God his voice was so smooth yet so deep. Naruto took in a short breath but nodded and looked into the older mans eyes.

"I'm eighteen, but I need the money for college." He answered honestly. And, it was true. Naruto wanted to attend college but the college he wanted to go to was far to much money and so he needed a good paying job-- to get in and stay in that college.

"Well then, I suppose you've come to the correct place if its money you need and if you need it fast." The older male said and clicked his tongue, eyes looking over the blond, which caused Naruto to shift in his seat and feel as though the other was looking through him.

After several moments of silence, the red haired finally spoke up once more, "Do you know the requirements for a job such as this one?" He asked and Naruto blinked slowly as if trying to comprehend what the older male just said.

"Uhm, Yes...We aren't aloud to have any relationships with the costumer or any relationship outside of work that will make life for the host and the club harder and can cause problems." He said, shocking himself that he well memorized all of this.

The red-haired male smiled pleasingly "You'll do just fine here, when can you start?" He asked as he stood up and moved gracefully to the door before the turned back to Naruto, who stood as well.

"Uhm, When ever I guess" He answered shrugging his shoulders. The male gave a curt nod, "We'll see you here tomorrow morning, eight a.m. sharp." He commanded and Naruto nodded briefly. That was it? There was the interview? And all this time he thought he wouldn't get hired! He smiled to himself and began for the exit. He was going to be a working man starting tomorrow. Hell yeah!

xxx

Sasuke shuffled through his suitcase angrily. His stupid ass brother promised that he would of had the room to himself but the administrations refused that any one person have a room to themselves. And so he was now going to share a room. Sasuke growled inwardly before sighing. He hoped that whomever his roommate was, that he would be calm, collected and knew how to stay out of others peoples lives and their business.

He put aside some toiletries, hung most of his clothing, put the other clothing in the drawers, placed his laptop under his pillow, and put the rest of his shoes in the closet along with the suitcase.

When he finished unpacking, Sasuke stretched and decided to lie down, hoping it would calm his nerves before a commotion started to happen. He dragged his feet to his bed and sat on it, staring at the ceiling for a long time. Then, he gave a small sigh and laid back, wishing the quietness forever. And then he heard it.

First, it was just a distant barking, but it was barking nonetheless. And then someone, a person this time, yelling at another to catch the dog and never bring him back. Inhaling deeply, Sasuke noticed the commotion only got worse as more and more people began to come onto the campus and began to look for their rooms.

Since Sasuke was done unpacking and knew now he wouldn't be able to rest, he went to the door and opened it to see just _what_ was going on in the hall on his floor of the dormitory. The moment he opened his door he immediately regretted it; the only thing he saw before he was roughly pushed aside was a white fur ball darting under his bed and then the boy who pushed him aside diving under his bed as well trying to retrieve the puppy. Sasuke gritted his teeth and watched as the boy finally grabbed the white pup and stood, grinning stupidly.

"Sorry. Sorry..." He said and a moment later the Resident Assistants (RA) were at Sasuke door, taking the brunettes' pup. The other boy gave some objection to the RA taking his dog and trying to convince them it wouldn't happen again. Sasuke sighed as he watched the boy go into the room only three doors away from his own, mopping about his puppy not being able to stay with him.

Damn, this year was going to be long with a neighbor like him Sasuke could tell already. And little did poor Sasuke know, his roommate would be just as bad, or maybe even worse.

xxx

Sasuke crossed his arms and gave a faint 'Hn' as he continued–only for a moment–to monitor the corridor of his floor before slowly turning his attention back to his room. His coal-colored eyes resting upon the unoccupied, naked bed just across from his own bed and then it started–he began to debate on whether or not he wanted to be present when his roommate arrived.

'He could be attractive, so you should stay and wait to see what he looks like.'

'No...No...You can see what he looks like when you return later on tonight...He is going to be your roomie for the rest of the year...'

Sasuke sighed out before rubbing his face with both hands. Yeah being away from the room sounded much better then waiting.

Maybe he could go down to the office and just maybe, maybe convince the administration he could have a one roomer and that he didn't want a roommate at all.

He glanced around the room one last time before he stepped out and closed the room door and turning on his heel–heading straight down stairs to the office.

xxx

Naruto inhaled, a silly smile plastered on his face. Finally he was glancing upon the college he so desperately wanted to be in. And, after a week of hard working and great pay, he was enrolled and today was the day all students were to get their schedules and find their dorm rooms. He probably couldn't be more excited!

The fact that he would have to share a room really didn't bother him that much but he was told that him being a host would have to be kept a secret. That much just might be a bit of a problem–then again maybe not. He was sure he could pull it all off after all he only worked night shifts.

Also he believed that if he stayed out of his roommates business then they would stay out of his. Simple enough right?

With a box and suitcase in hand the blond carefully made his way upstairs "Ahh! Hold the door please!" He called out as he spotted a brunette emerging from the second floor–Yes his room was on the second floor of the dorm, but that didn't bother him after all, he was always so energetic.

"Thanks!" He said, grinning and the brunette shared the grin. "You're quite welcome, yo" He said, patting the blonds shoulder before brushing pass him and continuing down the stairs.

"C-ya 'round"

Naruto nodded, that same grin still playing on his face even as he now made his way down the hall looking for room 155.

Upon finding it he opened the door as carefully as he could without dropping his things. He glanced around the room and could already tell which bed would be his since well, the other bed already had boxes and suitcases on it.

He walked over to his bed and placed his box and suitcase down, getting ready to unpack. But before he could the door opened behind him and he turned, anxious to meet his roommate. Once their eyes meet–blue to brown–the blond let out a heartily laugh.

"What a coincidence huh?" The boy with a pair of upside down isoceles triangles, one on each cheeks said cheerfully and Naruto nodded. It has only been a few minutes since they met but both boys already began to like each other, both aware that this year might just be a good one after all. "Name's Kiba," The brunette announced as he placed the last of his boxes on his own bed before turning back to his roommate.

"Naruto." The blond introduced before extending his hand for his new roomie to shake–and that Kiba did–both sharing a grin once more.

"Is that all you got?" The tattooed boy asked, nodding his head toward Naruto's belongings.

The blond felt his cheeks heat up just barely and he smiled sheepishly "Y-Yeah..." He murmured and Kiba let out a loud but short laugh, clapping Narutos shoulder "'S'all good–I was just wondering is all" He said hoping the blond roommate of his wouldn't be embarrassed about the little belongs he had.

Naruto smiled a bit more now before he turned to begin his unpacking.

"You know..." The brunette began as he too turned to unpack as well "You seem pretty damn cool...So im guessing this year is going to be a good one with a roommate like yourself. And I'm only saying this after knowing you for only a few minutes tops." He finished, turning back to Naruto with a wide grin.

Naruto chuckled flashing his own grin "The same goes for you my friend" He cooed and then they both shared a chuckle before turning to unpack once again.

xxx

Sasuke glared at his phone before taking a long inhale and placing it back to his ear. "Can you just maybe run that by me again, I'm not sure I heard you right..." He snapped out bitterly and the male on the other end only sighed. Silence stretched out and now they where only listening to each other breathe. Then after what seemed like a year the other male spoke up.

"I said, your roommate will be a relative," He repeated but his reply was more clipped now. But before the other male can go on with his explaining, Sasuke growled, "If I hate you, Itachi, what made you think I'd want a relative to room with me?" He hissed out. With a sigh Itachi continued, "And I also said I set this up for a reason. You were to get a roommate regardless anyway and you hate everyone. So I figured it would be better to put a relative with you, someone that is an Uchiha--in other words someone that will stay out of your business." He finished.

Sauske gripped his phone a bit tighter, a scowl plastered on his features but no one saw, since he was walking through an old park in the ruins of the old down town.

"Do you know who it is Itachi?" He asked, calming down a bit-- after all his brother was always right and smart--so he'll just go with it. "No." The older Uchiha sighed into the phone "All I know is I talked with the headboard of the college and made sure that two Uchiha's would share a room." He added.

Sasuke nodded even though he knew Itachi couldn't see the jester.

"Are we done?"

"Yeah. We're done."

With that Sasuke clapped his phone shut and turned on his heel, heading back toward the college. Maybe, just maybe his roommate will be there already and he can see just which relative it was. Sasuke only got to meet a few of his other relatives before the tragedy happened twelve years ago. He greeted his teeth trying his hardest not to think about it--but these memories would never leave him...

* * *

_Six year old Sasuke shuffled through his small back pack as the teacher told all the student to begin packing and head home, class was over for the day. He was happy to go home today, he could show his dad and mom his straight A's he received for the beginning of the year. He couldn't be more happy. As the bell rang he shot from his seat and dashed out of school, running straight for home._

_Not even fifteen minutes later he was running through his neighborhood--but something was wrong, something was off. No one was out walking their dog, no lights were on in the houses. He frowned as he looked around and came to his house ,only to see his front door wide open. His heart began to race as he moved forward, stumbling over his feet, god he was so scared, he didn't know what to think or what happened or why his front door was wide open--his mother never left anything open._

_As he entered his house and began down the hall he placed his hand on the wall–even though it was only later afternoon his house was too dark for him to see while he made his way further inside. Upon coming to the livingroom he nearly slipped but gripped the wall. As he looked down he let out a whimper. Blood. He had almost slipped on blood. His eyes followed the trail with fear and he gasped before tears began to spill "M-Mom!" He cried out rushing over to her limp, bleeding body. He was now on his knees shaking his lifeless mother "Mom!" He cried out loudly, the tears none stop and then he heard a cry of pain and loud bang from upstairs._

_"D-Dad!" He called as he stood, his whole body shaking. As he walked he had to lean on the wall to get up the stairs he was shaking so badly. God everything in him was telling him to run and never come back. But he couldn't...even though he was only six he thought maybe, just maybe he can help. He began to cry harder as he was now upstair and looking upon his father as the man crawled away from his bed room. "S-Sasuke!" He hoarsely called his sons name out "R-run!"He said reaching for his youngest son before he began to choke on his own blood._

_Sasuke couldn't even see now, every thing was blurry due to how hard he was crying now. To see his mother dead body, her dead eyes looking upon him as he shook her and now his father, bleeding from his throat, a nasty gash across it and then he looked up._

_And before him stood a figured in the shadows in his parents room was looking at him, a lit match in his hand, casting shadows on his face so Sasuke couldn't make out who the man was--also due to all the tears. Sasuke began to hyperventilate and then he looked at his father who had now stopped moving, only after choking on his own blood. "You should listen to him . Run." The shadowed figure said, his voice low, rasp, and extremely ierry._

_Sasuke did just that, turning on his heels he ran down the stairs, stumbling as he ran through the door calling for help but he was crying far to much now to even breath while he ran in a dead run "Help!" He cried out but it seemed his whole block was gone, as he turned the corner of his street he herd the sirens of cop cars...And then all at once everything ran through his mind–where was his brother? Who could that man be? Why was this happening to him? And then he blacked out, falling hard to the ground--in the middle of the street and that's how the cops found him._

* * *

Sasuke inhaled deeply as he opened his eyes only to realize he had stopped walking and closed his eyes while he remembered what happened back then .The he looked at his phone realizing it was 7:15 pm. The gates to the campus closed in 40 minutes and he was and hour away from the campus. With a nasty curse he shoved his phone in his pocket and took off in a dead run, hoping he'll make it there in time. 

Once he reached the campus he inhaled deeply, trying to catch his breath. While still huffing he noticed he had 5 minutes to spare. Dang, did he run that fast? His dark eyes glanced around as he walked toward his dormitory–noting that no one was out. Most likely in their new rooms getting to know their roommates and what not.

"Hn." He scoffed out, not wishing to meet _his_ roommate. He grabbed the rail once he was inside and began headed upstairs. God did he really want to return to his room. '_No!'_ His inner self screamed but he kept going up anyways. Once he was through the door the hall was quite, only able to hear soft mumbling from peoples rooms as they talked to their new roommates.

He inhaled deeply once more as he went to his room and grabbed the nob slowly turning it he pushed it opened gave a curse once his dark eyes meet another pair of dark eyes, the boys lips twisted up into a grin.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"You've got to be shitting me..." Sasuke muttered out in a hiss as he stood at the door way, shocked and pissed all at once and all he could do was shake his head. How can what ever god their was be so damn _cruel. _

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**You're The Last Thing I'll Need **

**Disclaimer:...I meet Itachi. He was in my room last night. Yup. But oddly I wasn't afraid. I actually enjoyed our encounter xD**

**Hello everyone****Bitty Bitty-san here once more. With chapie 2. YAY**

**Thx for the reviews guys it really helps me update faster:D**

**Ok so Imma lay some things out. Naruto IS straight. Sasuke though sadly, is gay. And they will not, I repeat will not fall in love right away. It will be that fighting/friendship type of thing before anything goes down with relationships. **

**Once more I thank my idiot of a friend, Lyansi for being my beta. Love ya**

**Ok now enjoy the story lovies **

**Oh, P.s. My nick name there–Bitty Bitty-san is from my older sister, Beauty Beauty-san that I lovers very much. She's the greatest. **

**Ha.Ha. Random I kno anyways : **

Chapter 2: The dumb and the wise

Sasuke brought his hand up and rubbed his face roughly. Of all relatives it_had_ to be him, huh?

"Sasuke?" The roommate said as he stood from _his_ bed. That's right Sasuke's bed. Sasuke gave a growl hating how the boy said his name so formally. "Are you not happy to see me?" He asked grinning once more and Sasuke stepped into his room, closing the door with a slight slam, looking to the other raven with a frown.

"I hate you more then I hate Itachi, Sai."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, oh." He snapped out before grabbing his cousins' arm and slung him away from his bed and toward his own. "Don't ever sit on my bed again" He hissed out coldly and Sai only smirked "So mean...Never change do you, Sasuke?" He asked his voice dropping low but his smirk remained.

Sasuke ignored his roommate as he folded his sheets back to make sure the boy hadn't placed anything on his bed to pull a stupid prank on him before bed.

Sai watched quietly as his cousin looked over his bed before the other turned to him sighing heavily "This was my room first Sai, so get something straight. Mess with me or any of my belongings and I'm going to make sure we won't ever see each other again. Ever!" He spat out and poked the smaller male in the chest before going to his closet and looking over his things in there before turning to Sai once more.

"I have changed, by the way. In more ways anyone would comprehend" He said in a soft voice, almost as if he was being kind to his relative. But he wasn't. He was just tired.

Sai rubbed his chest where the other raven poked him at and then frowned before becoming serious himself "Everything you spat out at me goes the same for you, Sasuke" He bit back and then turned going for his laptop and sitting on his own bed, turning his laptop on and checking over his schedule for tomorrow.

Sasuke glared upon his cousin before he looked toward his own bed, making sure his own laptop was still under his pillow.

Upon seeing it was still there and everything still seemed content he glared toward his bastard of a cousin before giving an 'hn' and turning. Dinner; dinner would be good. His pale hand subconsciously went to his stomach as he felt it growl.

As he placed his hand on the knob the other raven spoke up, stopping him in his track "Give me a minute, I'll join you" He said glancing from his laptop to his cousin.

Sasuke only chuckled coldly "You think I'll wait for the likes of you?" He asked before pulling the door open and stepping out of the room and slammed the door, shoving his hands into his pockets as he swallowed, hard. God; how he hated any of his living relative. Itachi and Sai the most! He then made his way down the corridor and down the stairs, heading for the cafeteria before Sai could catch him.

"Bet you can't!" The blond hollered as he dashed out of his room, leaving the door wide open as he ran from his roommate and down the hall, not really paying heed to the boy ahead of him. "Yeah you better run 'Ruto! Cause when I catch you, you're dog food!" The brunette behind him joked loudly as he too came running out of the room, chasing after his roommate to win their childish race.

Sasuke raised a delicately formed eyebrow at the commotion that began behind him but before he could even turn to see what was happening he was rammed into and thrown roughly to the ground with a mass of blond hair in his face. The boy on top of him was apologizing between loud, obnoxious laughs.

As the blond boy sat up Sasuke let his eyes roam over the male while propping himself up on his elbows. Watching as the other sat, one leg propped up and the other slightly curled under him, rubbing the back of his head as he continued to laugh. And Sasuke then noticed something: The blond boys' laugh annoyed the shit out of him.

The ravens' eye twitched as he watched a brunette boy approach them, the boy with the dog from earlier, also laughing obnoxiously before he bent down toward the blond patting his shoulder while announcing that the blond was really something else–in other words, stupid.

With a faint sigh Sasuke pushed himself up in sitting position before standing a moment later. While dusting himself off he watched as the brown-haired male help the laughing, blond idiot up. As he turned to head down the stairs once again he glanced back toward the blond who, thank god, stopped laughing.

"Watch where you're going, you dumb ass." He said dully toward the blond before he shoved his hands into his pockets and began to make his way toward the stairwell again.

The blond frowned as did the brunette "Watch what you say to me, bastard…!" The blond retorted back and Sasuke scoffed; as if his voice wasn't annoying enough now he was yelling.

He then heard the other boy tell the blond to hush and not start anything but the idiot suggested the "duck-butt" started it. Sasuke's eye twitched at the nick name the blond gave him but he ignored it. After all he wanted to be at the cafeteria before his cousin came out of that room and caught up with him.

Naruto growled as Kiba held him back by the crook of his elbow. Naruto hated how the cocky basted just walked off like that, ignoring him. Tch. "Asshole." He muttered as he watched the raven haired bastard disappear though the doors to the stairwell before he turned back to his new friend and grinned stupidly again.

"Back to racing to dinner?" He asked happily and Kiba grinned a moment later before dashing without giving his blond friend a yes or no. "No fair!" Naruto called after before chasing after him in a jog, afraid if he ran any faster he'll hit into someone else. And he was not up for repeating the ravens' cocky attitude with anyone else.

xxx

Sai continued to browse the net even as Sasuke left, he knew that his cousin wouldn't wait for him and he was surprised Sasuke even bothered to talk or even looked his way. He gave a crooked smile at the thought. Maybe Sasuke had changed over the years. Or maybe he was just hoping Sai wouldn't pull any pranks on him if he was a bit friendlier.

Well Sasuke was wrong; Sai would never leave his cousin alone. Now especially since they were roommates, closer then ever–closer in a sense of space, not a bonding type of close though.

With one click of the mouse he put his computer on standby before closing it and placing it under his own pillow. He stood and walked toward the closet, smirking with pure mischief as he pulled a pair of cuffs out and twirled them around his index finger before placing them back. Yeah, he couldn't wait until Sasuke befriended someone, or at least in an Uchiha's case–pissed someone off.

xxx

Sasuke raised a hand to open the door to the cafeteria. He looked around the room and reached into his pocket to get his ID. He blinked slowly before checking his other pockets. Damn it, he came all the way down here without his ID!?

With a nasty curse he turned and noticed the blond was already in line with his brunette friend, both grinning stupidly as they got to know a few people in line ahead of them. Sasuke gritted his teeth before turning his back and heading back and toward the stair well again. For some reason seeing that scene before him got him jealous-- and he hardly knew the boy!

Sasuke figured that's the reason he hated how the boy got attention so easily. Oh, sure Sasuke got attention but it wasn't the type he wanted. He got the screaming fan girls and he didn't even like girls.

As Sasuke got to the top of the stair well it dawned on him that Sai would most likely still be in the room. With a roll of his eyes he made his way for his room but before he could open his room door Sai stepped out, bumping into him almost as if on purpose.

"Oh, so you did wait for me huh?" He asked before side stepping the other raven and closing the door before locking it up. Sasuke growled loudly before pushing Sai aside roughly "No. I didn't, I forgot my ID thanks to you" He spat and Sai only chuckled lowly as he watched Sasuke unlock the door and disappear into the room before reemerging with his ID in hand.

Sasuke looked over his cousin before he shoved his hand into his pocket, making sure he held onto his ID. "I'm not walking down with you, so go another way or wait a few minutes." He said monotone before he made his way back down to the cafeteria.

Sai narrowed his eyes and sat back, waiting. Oh he really couldn't wait to get Sasuke at the right time, when he gets someone he cares for and then, he, Sai can tear them apart. And if Sasuke don't befriend anyone, then he'll find another way to hurt his cousin. Somehow he will figure out a way to hurt his cousin…

xxx

Naruto sat his tray down but before he sat down he looked around the cafeteria as he noticed more people enter. In the short time they were standing in the line, he and Kiba managed to talk to two other boys and were even able to sit and eat with them. Shikamaru, an unenthusiastic boy who often deemed things "troublesome", and Chouji, a pudgy male who seemed to eat a lot, were their names. It seemed that last names weren't "in style" anymore, as the fact that nobody seemed to be giving them out.

'_I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well I guess we'll find out_

_Let's see how far we've co-_'

Naruto put his finger up to single the boys a 'one second' kind of deal before flipping his phone open without looking at the ID. "Hello?" He answered before turning his back to the boys at the table. His eyes, however, looked toward the raven haired boy from the hallway earlier.

"Do not be late this time Naruto, you were last night. We won't accept it again. Are we clear?" With out bothering to ask who it was Naruto nodded. "Yeah." He answered seconds later, forgetting the male on the other line couldn't see him nodding.

"Good."

And with that last statement, the phone line went dead. Naruto inhaled before tearing his blue eyes from the raven that stood in line now. "Sorry guys, Job called" He said, grinning like an idiot.

"What time is it?" He asked as he sat down and began to eat.

"Ohm, 8:44 ..." Kiba answered, since he was the only one able to do so. Chouji had his mouth full and Shikamaru was far too lazy to even check his phone let along open his mouth to eat.

"You've got to be shitting me!" He yelled with a mouth full of food, causing half of the cafeteria to look his way. But he said nothing else as he swallowed his food and leaped from his seat, running off like a mad dog, making his way for the exit of the cafeteria. Once more he rammed into Sasuke, but neither of them went down this time, Sasuke dropped his tray and Naruto stumbled before running again.

"Sorry!" He called over his shoulder as he disappeared out of the cafeteria door only to hit into someone else, stumbling once more. He took a double glance sure that the two ravens look alike but he put no thought into it. He only had twenty-two minutes to get to work! And damn it all he'll never make it! It was almost an hour ride to the place!

xxx

Sasuke growled loudly in annoyance as he looked down at his tray, his food all over his shoes and the floor. God how he hated that dumb blonde! First the hallway and now this! With a curse he turned from the scene not caring that people gasped or gawked and girls that offered to get him another tray. Fuck it. Fuck it all. He wouldn't eat tonight. Today was a bad day. And this year–as it seems was going to be very, very long and annoying.

Sai watched as Sasuke stormed pass him catching the remaining of apple sauce and pizza sauce on his shoes. He wondered what happen to his cousin; didn't he just go in the cafeteria? And he didn't pull Sasuke as one to eat overly messy. As he got in he saw the tray on the ground, right in the middle of the cafeteria. Ah, so that was it. That blond that ran out in a mad storm must have hit into Sasuke and so thus the reaction Sasuke gave, storming off and to the room.

Well he was proud of himself now. He knew his asshole of a cousin pretty well after all. He smiled as he went in line. All he needed now was a plan to hurt him. Then it clicked. That blue-eyed blond kid. Surely the blond wasn't on good terms with his cousin, and maybe just maybe Sai can get them in a room together. At least he could annoy Sasuke to hell. Hurting him will come later. After all, fighting a rivalry came before friendship, right?

Sais ' lips twisted once more into a sly smile as he grabbed his tray and head for one of the empty tables. As he took a bit of his pizza he watched everyone closely. This year was really going to be something else. And he was sure he was going to love it.

xxx

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way up to the club, spotting the maroon-haired male outside waiting for him. As he opened his mouth to explain why he was late the male held his hand up, "Don't. Just go inside and get to work." He snapped out and Naruto nodded before rushing inside and to the back room, where he changed into his uniform and went to the table he was commanded to go to.

There sat a woman in her about her early 20's. She smiled at him and he bowed respectably, "It's a pleasure tonight." He said–just as he said to every customer. She smiled at him and winked, "Oh a pleasure it will be." She said, patting the seat beside her for him to join her. He flashed her a genuine smile before he sat down and opened the bottle of red wine, pouring it into her empty glass. He was required to do so and not talk unless spoken to.

"You know, you're about my brothers' age…" She said in a soft voice and Naruto only gave a fake smile hoping she wasn't going down that road. "Is that so?" He asked as he watched her sip her wine joyfully. "Yes. Maybe you and him can get together or something." Naruto's eye twitched at this–just what did she mean by 'get together or something?'

With a small inhale he smiled again. "Well I'm not aloud to leave the building with customers..." He said and looked off toward the back rooms to see his boss disappear back there. "Unless ranked too, I know." she said sweetly. As Naruto looked to her their eyes met. "Or if the customer pays well." She added and Naruto began to sweat. Oh god where was this going?

As he turned again Sasori–the maroon-haired male, and his boss, was coming to their table with another male Naruts' age. Naruto was now unsure and very nervous. As he took in a deep breath, Sasori spoke up "Naruto, you'll be going with him." He said pointing to the male standing beside him and Naruto's blood ran cold. They can't be serious…? He blinked dumbly before speaking up "O-Ok? But I thought I wasn't aloud to leave...?" He stated, frowning as he finished.

The older male let out a cold chuckle. "Well, he pays great money. So I'm bumping you up to the third rank, but only for tonight and we'll see how well you do." He said giving the male and his sister a smirk and Naruto swallowed.

"W-What if I don't want to?" He asked before standing up and Sasori only shot him an 'excuse-me?' glare. Naruto bit his bottom lip "I'm not gay, I'm not into guys" He blurted out and this caused all three to laugh. The blond teen glanced at the women and then her brother before looking back at Sasori "What's so funny?" He snapped out, getting mad now.

"Naruto, you work at a host club boy, there is not likes, ifs, buts or ands about it. When we have a good paying customer, like these two here," Sasori paused while pointing at the two customers "We do as they wish." He finished, smirking at the blond.

"But, why me?" Naruto asked looking down toward the floor wishing he could just disappear. Damn he never knew anything about sexual intercourse for crying out loud. They deliberately left that part out, huh?

Sasori was getting annoyed, and the growl that erupted from his throat even said so. "You work here; they want you, this is how it's going to be." He snapped out and gabbed Naruto by the arm pulling him against his chest before whispering into his ear, "Don't like that, to god damn bad brat. You fucked your own self up coming into this host club." He hissed out hot breath against Naruto's ear caused the blond to shiver in disgust and fear.

"Ok...ok..." He finally breathed out, giving in. The older male was right. He did mess himself up. And by the looks of it, there was no way out. He stepped back and nodded "Shall we then?" He asked toward the boy who was going to have him for most of the night. The women and her brother smiled as they stood and headed out, Naruto following in tow. God this was going to be the worst night of his life and he knew there would be more like it.

xxx

Kiba peeled one of his eyes open as he heard someone unlocking the room door. He glanced to the clock and frowned heavily before glancing to Naruto bed. It was five am ; they had class in two hours, why was he coming home now? Kiba watched as the blond came into the room, fumbling around, trying to find his way through the dark. Funny, he was walking with a slight limp. A frown plastered the tattooed boys face once more as he watched the blond plop down on his bed with out even changing or checking his laptop for his schedule.

"Naruto..." He whispered out in concern, casing the blond to jump like a mile high off his bed before he lay back down. "Whoa, whoa..." Kiba said sitting up "Sorry to startle you...but are you ok…?" He asked and Naruto nodded before groaning, "Sleep..." Was all he said and rolled over on to his side. Kiba watched the males breathing slow down and moment later he was snoring lightly.

"Heh..." Kiba sighed out before lying back down. Hopefully the blond had afternoon classes.

What ever job the blond had, it must be a hard one if he returned back to the dorms at five a.m. Or maybe it was just this one day? Kiba rolled over so his back was toward his roommate and he closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep and not worry about his roommate anymore. After all Naruto was well cable of taking care of himself. Or so Kiba hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

**You're The Last Thing I'll Need **

* * *

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Ok so I got some confusion in my last chappie. Well I will not explain it because then I will indeed spoil it all. So lovies just relax and everything will unfold in future chapters. Like I said; This story will be confusing but good. Also there is a lot of foreshadowing and flashbacks. **

**For those who do not know what foreshadowing is, here is what it means:**

**Foreshadowing****: The act of providing vague advance indications; representing beforehand.**

**And I'm sure you all know what flashbacks are...hopefully D**

**Anyways that's enough rambling for now, enjoy: **

* * *

Chapter 3: When it happens

Naruto reached out and slammed his hand down on his alarm clock as it sounded off again. With a groan, he rolled over and settled back down to sleep. "That alarm went off about five times Naruto, you really need to get up..." Came his roommates voice and if Naruto wasn't so tired he would have heard the concern in Kiba's voice. "Yeah.." He muttered as he sat up in his bed finally, "Job kills." He explained with a slight chuckle and Kiba only nodded before he turned his attention back to his laptop. If only Naruto knew how much his words were true.

With an obnoxious yawn and a noisy stretch, Naruto slipped out of bed only to feel the pain run through him from last night. With a silent grunt and a grit of his teeth he made his way to the bathroom. God how he wished Sasori didn't hold him by a chain. It had only been a week since he started working in that host club and already he was feeling uneasy about it all. He hated how Sasori was so good about getting under his skin, and his done it more then once; bribing Naruto or even threatening him. And how Sasori knows so much about him in such a short time, he wouldn't know.

As Naruto made his way to the bathroom he glanced back over to his roommate before slowly closing the door and making quick work of undressing. There were other jobs, right? Ones that paid over $1000 a week–right?

With a sigh Naruto turned the shower on and wasted no time to step in, letting out a small noise as the warm water hit against his skin. "Ah-h-h..." He practically hummed out, thinking right now wasn't the time to be thinking of his job. Today he was going to find out all his classes and meet all the professors!

After about what seemed to be five minutes, Naruto was done soaping up his body and now was working on washing his hair when a knock sounded at the door and then his roommate voice carried through "It's 7:50...I'm heading down to breakfast" He informed and Naruto made sure his hair was complete rinsed before replying. "Wait up, give me a minute and I'll join ya!" He called through the door as he shut the water off and got a faint 'Ok' in response, inferring Kiba had already walked away from the door.

As he got dressed his ruffled his hair and with a quick glance at the mirror he found himself pleasing before he pulled the bathroom door open and grinned stupidly to his roommate. "Ready!" He chirped and Kiba chuckled, "Cool. Lets go then." He said before heading out of their room with Naruto in tow.

As the blond and his roommate made their way to the cafeteria Naruto stopped walking and turned to Kiba who was, just as he thought, eying him. "Why are you eying me dog boy?" Naruto asked jokingly and the brunette blinked slowly in response. "D-Dog boy?" He asked out before laughing. "Yeah..I caught the pictures of dogs as you were unpacking." Naruto said with a goofy grin and Kiba nodded before he inhaled.

"I was just wondering about your face...the...the scars.." He muttered and used hand gestures to refer to his own face before looking down toward the floor, knowing that he shouldn't of asked. After all, the boy and his scars were his own secret. As Kiba looked up he saw Naruto's glance off somewhere else as if he was lost in thought somewhere else. So just as Kiba thought, Naruto wasn't going to tell hi-

"When I was six...I got into a fight with a boy that was concealing a knife..." The blond trailed off before looking up and into Kiba's eyes. "I thought I was big and bad because I was taking karate classes...but then the boy pulled out knife when I was just beginning to beat him...he struck me two times before I took off running...I knew he wouldn't kill me, he was only nine...and also just the way he held the knife I knew..but I ran anyway..." He muttered now and with an inhale he continued "Anyway..the first cut got me here" He said pointing to the top scar on his left cheek and with a small smile he touched another scar on his right cheek, the middle one.

"This one..its deeper because the first time he was hesitant but the second time he was pretty pissed..." Naruto said with an uneasy chuckle and then he shrugged, telling Kiba that was all to the story. Kiba frowned. "But you said he only cut you two times...where did the other four cuts come from?" He asked and Naurto chuckled again. "I did them myself" He shrugged for the umpteenth time.

Kiba's face instantly dropped.

"W-WHAT?!" He all but yelled and Naruto clapped a hand over his roommate mouth. "Shhhh! people are still sleeping, plus I don't want the whole world to know my story..." He said amd his voice dropped. "Yeah...You see I felt uneven with the two cuts...and since I have a love for foxes...I took my fathers pocket knife and went to work with making what looked like whiskers..." He said before laughing softly, already knowing Kiba would laugh his ass off and that's just what he did.

"F-Fox!?!" He squealed out before he began to laughing until he was in tears. He knew it wasn't funny about the scars, but a fox, whiskers! Too funny! As he calmed he apologized and Naruto nodded before going on, by now the two where in the cafeteria and now in line. "My father freaked the first time he heard I was in a fight with a boy that had a knife and the cuts I got...but then he saw what I did to myself and salted them just to make sure they actually became scares..." He sighed out. "My dad really got mad...and we argued..and then he left to get some fresh air…and that's the last time I saw him..." The blonds voice dropped to below a whisper and Kiba frowned. So the boy had lost his father...Damn he didn't mean to bring the memories back...

Naruto waved his hand as they both sat down now--also noting they were nearly the only ones there at the moment. "By the look on your face I can tell you are half pitying me, don't...please" His roommate said and Kiba nodded before he began to chomp down on his food. "My father was great man..and I know he didn't abandon me...He was murdered..." The blond continued before sighing out. Now he was done. He wasn't going to tell Kiba anymore. Not now anyways.

Kiba watched as his roommate ate before he looked around the cafeteria as it began to fill. Kiba then turned his attention back to his food and gave a faint smile. He was glad his roommate trusted him enough already to tell him that much...

xxx

Sasuke began to pace as he glared at the bathroom door. Dammit! Sai was doing this all on purpose; Sitting in the bathroom longer then he had to just to ensure Sasuke would indeed not make it to breakfast. With a growl the aggravated raven sat on his bed. He didn't need breakfast. So what he missed dinner last night? He can miss breakfast as well! After all when he was younger–and a lot stupider–he went 2 weeks with out food nor water. The rule was 3 weeks with out food. And that's what he was going for but it didn't happen. He was found on the second week and taken to the hospital, forced to down liquified foods until he threw it up.

* * *

_Eight year old Sasuke rolled over in his bed and held his stomach. It didn't even growl anymore in hunger. Well, after all it has been two weeks since he locked himself up in his room. He was sure by now, his stomach had eaten itself– of course he had his reason for this. He didn't want to live with out his parents anymore. Without them he didn't feel whole, and not being able to help back then...he couldn't bare it anymore._

_He did try the cutting method but he was to scared to even cut deep enough and in plus Itachi found him and made sure to stop him."Itachi..." The starved boy whimpered out. Where was his brother now? Once again the male had left and didn't return. All the better on Sasuke's half then, right? He could die now with out Itachi knowing. And for all he knew Itachi was dead as well._

_With a grunt the younger Uchiha bent over his bed and began to gag; puking but puking nothing for that matter then he saw it, splatters of blood on his last heave before he settled down again. God he hopped this was the last of it, he really wanted to pass on now. Tears began to brim his eyes and he held back his sob. He wanted to die but the pain of it all was beginning to really bear down on him now. He began to cough before going to gagging fit once more and then there was a bang at the door._

"_Sasuke! God Sasuke!" Came his brother voice but Sasuke didn't reply. Instead he only struggle to stand up so he could hide from his brother. He didn't want to be saved dammit! Why!? But as he stood his vision began to swarm and the only last thing he saw before he passed out was Itachi busting through his locked bedroom door._

_Itachi gave a nasty curse before picking up his passed out half starved brother. With a frown he moved through the house and outside to his car. Damn he really needs to stop leaving and losing track of time and days. His little brother really needed him-- more so now then Itachi saw before. With a inhale he looked back at Sasuke's limp steadily breathing body in the back seat of his car before he floored it to the closest hospital. From now one he would have to stay with Sasuke, and watch him with everything he had–even if he hated him. _

* * *

Sasuke's pale hand rested along his clothed stomach as he finished remembering his stupid younger years of his past. 

"I thought you were sleeping." Came Sai's smooth voice and Sasuke rolled over to glanced at his cousin before sitting up. "I was just waiting." He snapped out coldly before he stood and pushed roughly pass the other raven and went into the bathroom not giving it a second thought on why Sai was really in there for so long.

Sai only watched as Sasuke disappeared into the bathroom a satisfied smirk plastered on his face as he turned and began to leave the room, but he wouldn't shut the door just yet. As the shower went on Sai's smirk only grew. As he closed and went to lock the door, he heard the scream--Sasuke wouldn't be a raven anymore, well for the time being anyway. Oh how he loved himself so much. Sai chuckled as he began to make his way to the cafeteria. His job there was done.

xxx

Sasuke toweled his hair off roughly, hoping that would get some of the dye out of his hair but he got no luck. With a nasty curse he tossed his towel angrily into his hamper before going to his closet--something had to be in there to get dye out right? Laundry detergent, right? That got dye out of hair, right? Oh he was going to kill his fucking cousin for putting pink dye in his shampoo. And it was the type of dye that settled in quickly.

Yep. He was going to strangle the shit out of Sai whether or not it was in class, in the hall, or even in their room he was going to kill him. Yeah he could of made breakfast but not now, definitely not now. He had to wash his hair and then that would only leave him time to check his schedule and then head out to his first class. And he'll be damned if he went to his first classes with pink hair. He pulled his towel off and turned the shower on once more before stepping in with the laundry detergent in his hand. A moment later he began to wash his hair as roughly as he could, scrapping his scalp with his nails, and watched as the pink dye began to move along in swirls with the draining water.

After a good fifteen minutes, Sauske shut the shower off and stepped out, toweling his waist as he looked into the mirror. Yes his raven locks were back (sure there was a bit of pink still in there but at least most was gone). He glanced at his clothes before he began to make quick work of getting dressed. Once he was done he opened the bathroom door to see Sai sipping apple juice while sitting in his bed. Again. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he glanced at the tray that sat on his pillow.

Sai pointed to him.

"Good job of getting the dye out." He said with a playful smirk and Sasuke growled but stayed put at the bathrooms door frame. "I brought you breakfast since, well, you missed dinner last night and I remembered while I was in line." His cousin stated before sipping his apple juice once more still remaining on Sasuke's bed. Sasuke slowly made his way to his bed until his stood practically between his cousins legs. Their eyes met and Sai smirked as he sipped once more form his bottle of apple juice.

"I wont eat what you brought me, for all I know you put something in it." He spat and Sai chuckled with a shrug before he picked the french toast stick up from the tray and bit into it, proving that there was nothing in the boys food he had brought for him. Sasuke's eyes shifted from his cousin to his tray of food. "Get off my bed." He hissed after a moment and Sai only scoot over. "Come on Sasuke, lets put our past behind us and be the family we should be!" Sai said happily and Sauske only glared daggers toward the other boy.

"You're kidding me right?" He asked and Sai shook his head, "I'm serious...That was my last prank I'll ever pull on you, the dye. Come on. We're older now and it's been years. Lets just be friends now, family..." He said and patted Sasuke's bed "I won't do anything, I swear. From now on." He promised and Sasuke shifted suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Sai was never nice to him unless he was pulling a prank. Should he believe him? He didn't know. Maybe he should give it a try but he wouldn't let his guard down. Never that. So that wasn't really trusting him. huh? Oh well.

Sasuke took an inhale and sat down on his bed and began to pick at his food eating slowly at first then faster knowing there was only a short time until all classes for the first day started. Sai watched him with a smile before he stood and threw his now empty apple juice in the trash. "I'll be right back." He told Sasuke, who only nodded as he began to sip his milk. Sai went into the bathroom and closed the door flipping his phone open and dialing a number that was all to familiar. After four rings, the person finally answered.

"Hey, It's done are you happy, I told him we can try over or some shit like that and he bought it..." He muttered into the phone and the other male on gave a 'hn' in response before he replied fully. "Good. Sai don't bother him anymore. I'll have a room change if you do." The older male said calmly and Sai nodded. "Yeah sure" He muttered once more. "Bye Itachi." He said a moment later before hanging up knowing the older Uchiha wouldn't even bother saying bye back.

He flushed the toilet to make it look like he was using the bathroom. Once he emerged from the bathroom he saw Sasuke had finished his breakfast and was looking over his printed schedule as he closed his laptop and placed it under his pillow. "I'm heading down to my first class now." He informed and Sai nodded, gritting his teeth. God could he really do this. Be so...nice? He looked away and Sasuke studied him before he then left their room, leaving Sai alone.

He knew Sauske still had his full guard up. And that was good because even Sai couldn't trust himself. Even though he didn't want a room change he knew he couldn't stop himself from bugging his cousin. But for now, he'll sit back and in due time everything will unfold. Sasuke will find someone he cares about and then Sai will take that one person away. One way or another. With a faint smirk he went to his own lap top and printed his schedule before shutting his computer off and stuffing it under his pillow as well, before heading out of the room, locking the door and turning on his heal--heading for his first class. English 1A.

xxx

Naruto chuckled lightly as he glanced between Kiba's and his own class schedule. It seemed as if they had several classes together, one of the classes they both had now; the first one of the day was with some guy named Kakashi who was teaching English 1A. Next to him, Kiba reached over his shoulder and grabbed the two papers, "What's so funny?" He asked as he looked over the papers also.

Naruto smiled as the other male asked what was funny, "Nothing...nothing just happy we have at least four out of seven courses together." He answered happily and Kiba grinned. "Ah, Yeah pretty cool huh? Now we can act stupid together in most classes." He cheered as if they were still in high school before he patted his blond roommate on the back, both sharing a grin. "Ah, here is our first class." Kiba motioned to the door as he opened and entered the room. He realized there was no professor there yet and only a few students had been there already.

"Well what do you expect? Its is only the first day and the first class so yeah, even professors might be late." Naruto stated as he moved toward the back of the class. And yes he was well aware there were that cocky raven bastard was in this class too. Sitting in the middle right side of the class. 'God let this be the only class I have with him...' The blond thought with a sigh and in response Kiba clamped his shoulder. "We'll live, a'ight? Pay him no mind" He said with a smile and Naruto nodded before taking his seat beside his brunette-haired friend.

Naruto looked around the classroom as more students began to file in and take random seats. He wasn't paying much mind to any of them, though a lot of them looked kind of weird. Like one girl who had pink hair and was arguing with a girl with blond hair and boy...did she have a big forehead. And then there was a male with a jacket so big it even covered thelower half of his face and to top it off, he wore sun glasses. Who wore sun glasses inside? Then a cocky raven look alike walked in and there eyes met. The male gave a smirk toward Naruto before he glanced toward the other raven.

Naruto followed his gaze and saw the two ravens looking at each other. They sure did look alike all the way down to their body figures; bothering looking really feminine and even there stares where alike. Were they twins or something? No...Maybe family sure but not brothers. Cousin's maybe?

The blond watched as the short haired raven made his way toward them and took the empty seat beside Naruto. "Hey." He said with a smile and Naruto glanced to Kiba who was talking to that weird boy with the sun glasses. "Uhm...Hi" He said giving a short smile before he turned his attention back to the front of the room not really realizing the other raven bastard was watching the two.

When Naruto checked his cell-phone he noticed it was way past time for the teacher to be in, yet no one noticed the professor wasn't there yet. Well except Naruto since he wasn't converting with anyone. Kiba out right ignored him now since he was chatting to Shika, Choji and sun-glasses boy.

"You seem so tense." Came the raven's voice who sat beside him. Naruto gave him a faint smile as he looked to him. "I've really always wanted to be in this college and I'm so nervous I'm in now." He explained with a slight chuckle and the boy smiled before holding his hand out to Naruto for him to shake. "Sai Yamito." He introduced himself and Naruto inhaled before taking his hand and shaking it, "Naruto Uzumaki." He replied with a smile as their hands parted from the shake.

As Sai turned in his seat to glanced at the other raven Naruto turned as well to look before he looked back to Sai. "Are you two related?" He asked in a soft voice and as Sai turned around in his seat and opened his mouth to answer the classroom door opened and lazy looking male with a head band covering his left eye and a mask worn, which covered from his nose down, walked into the room. Not even glancing at the class of students.

As he sat down in the chair behind his desk it made a creak upon his new found weight and his eyes finally lifted to the class. "Good morning. Sorry I was late. The road of life is a difficult one." He announced. Even his words came out in a lazy manner but no one spoke, only watched him.

"There's not much I have to say on the first day except–don't ever skip this class because I will find out. And you will fail." He said bluntly and then looked away from the class as he pulled a book out and began to read. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked around the room to see everyone already getting up to leave and head off to their next class. That was it? For the first day you just meet the professors? No first lessons? Nothing?

With a shrug he began to pack his note books as well and as he looked up he saw Kiba leaving the class with out him and frowned. As he went to get up the boy known as Sai held his hand out to him, "Come on." He encouraged softly and Naruto took his hand as he stood. "So what's the next class?" He asked and Naruto pulled his schedule from his back pocket handing it to Sai who looked over it.

"Hmm..We have five classes together. Nice." He said with a smirk and Naruto only smiled not really sure what was with this boy. But for some reason Naruto didn't like him. The boy gave him chills right down to the bone. But none the less he followed after the raven haired male and to their next class–wishing Kiba wouldn't have left him like that. He felt a slight ping of abandonment from his new friend just leaving with him like that. Ah well, he'll get over it.

As they reached his next class he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket and frowned. Who was calling him at this time? As he told Sai he'd be right in he headed fro the bathroom and pulled his phone out and as he looked at the caller ID it stated, private number. With a deep frown he flipped his phone open and answered with a shaky "Hello?" Already kind of knowing just who it might be.

"Hey." Came a smooth reply and Naruto swallowed, "Why are you calling me I've got classes I still need to attend. And I'm not at work so if you'll excuse me I'm hanging up and getting back to my classes. Good-bye" He snapped but just before he hung up he heard the male chukle which stopped him from doing so. "What's so funny?" He demanded and the boy on the other end only continued to chuckle. "And you think I don't have classes too?" He asked slowly and Naruto frowned once more but before he could answer heard the bathroom door opened and in stepped a male; on his cell phone and now smirked slyly at Naruto.

"No...way..." He breathed into the phone before it slipped from his hand and the red head only hung his phone up and smirked wider. He was going to enjoy this year. And by the looks of how pale the blond in front of him was–it was going to be fun.


End file.
